1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage connector and, more particularly, to a high-voltage connector for use in a flyback transformer or a CR block in an apparatus or device which operates at a high voltage, such as a projection television.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem encountered by conventional systems will be described with specific reference to FIG. 5. Therein, a conventional high-voltage connector 20 for use in a flyback transformer has a connector sleeve 22 projected from a casing 21 of the main part of the flyback transformer. A retainer projection 23 for preventing unintentional withdrawal of a later-mentioned high-voltage lead wire is formed on the inner surface of the connector sleeve 22. A terminal 24 having a hole 24a fits in the connector sleeve 22. The terminal 24 is connected through a diode 25 to a coil (not shown) in the casing 21. The above-mentioned high-voltage lead wire, denoted by reference numeral 26, is connected at one end to the anode of a cathode ray tube of a projection television (not shown), while the other end is provided with a metal cap 27 fixed thereto by soldering or caulking. The metal cap 27 has a core wire 27a projecting from one end thereof, and is provided on the outer peripheral surface thereof with an anchoring projection 27b which engages with the retainer projection 23 when forced to pass over the retainer projection 23, as will be described later.
In the assembly of this high-voltage connector 20, the high-voltage lead wire 26 is inserted and pressed into the connection sleeve 22 so that the metal cap 27 is moved beyond the retainer projection 23 so as to bring the core wire 27a on the metal cap 27 into engagement with the hole 24a in the terminal 24. During this movement of the metal cap 27, the anchoring projection 27b on the metal cap 27 is forced to elastically deform radially inward to pass through the bore defined by the retainer projection 23. The anchoring projection 27b, once it has passed through the above-mentioned bore, engages with the retainer projection 23 due to its elastic restoration force, so as to anchor the metal cap 27 against any force which acts in the extracting direction, i.e., leftward as viewed in FIG. 5. Consequently, the high-voltage lead wire 26 is firmly held in the connector sleeve 22, while maintaining the electrical connection to the coil in the casing 21 through the terminal 24 and the diode 25.
This known arrangement suffers from the following problem. Maintenance of the projection television may require replacement of the cathode ray tube which is connected to the outer end of the high-voltage lead wire 26. Replacement of the cathode ray tube connected to the outer end of the high-voltage lead wire 26 requires extraction of the high-voltage lead wire 26 from the connector sleeve 22 on the flyback transformer. Extraction of the high-voltage lead wire 26 from the connector sleeve 22, however, is hindered because the anchoring projection 27b on the metal cap 27 engages with the retainer projection 23 so as to prevent the metal cap 27 and, hence, the lead wire 26 from moving in the direction of extraction. It might be possible to separate the cathode ray tube from the flyback transformer by cutting the high-voltage lead wire 26. In such a case, however, the metal cap 27 undesirably remains in the connector sleeve 22. Consequently, replacement of the flyback transformer itself becomes necessary.